Time Twist
by Zephyr Smith
Summary: Zephyr and Alexa, two Newsies fangoils get to live in the Newsies movie. They fall in love and make new friends while they live the strike. Yes they went back in time. my first story I'm hoping the best for it! : enjoy!  SpotxOC, MushxOC
1. Chapter 1

Time Twist

"Buzz, buzz," I looked at my phone to see who had texted me it was my best friend, Alexa.

Alex: I'M SO BORED

I wrote back.

Zephyr: My house Newsies, now?

Not a moment later she texted back an ok and I went downstairs to the basement to get Newsies ready. I ran up to put the popcorn in the microwave and got a bunch of junk food out. When the microwave beeped I took out the good smelling popcorn and put it into a bowl. Just in time to have Alexa burst through the door, her cabby hat smashed on her head sprawling out her light brown curls. She looked out of breath as she rested in a chair. She was in her Newsies attire, neon green suspenders with a blue and green plaid shirt, her suspenders held up her grey trousers.

"Where are your Newsie clothes Missy?" she screamed jokingly.

"I'll get them! Hold on, just bring the food down." I said as I ran up stairs to grab my clothes. I being half Goth/ loves the color black had black suspenders, black trousers, and a red and black plaid shirt. My black cabby hat was on my red bobbed hair and I also had my vintage newsboy bag. Just as I finished getting dressed Alexa yelled up with a bizarre question

"Hey Zephyr, since when did the newsies menu have the choice 'live Newsies'?" This confused me; "Ummm…. It doesn't." was my reply. I ran down to see for myself and there it was, an extra newspaper saying: Live Newsies? I stared at it dumbly, and then I asked Alexa "You don't think it will work, do you?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out." Alexa said reaching for the remote. "Wait." I said, "If this really does work shouldn't we bring some stuff to live off of?" With a nod we ran upstairs and grabbed some money, extra clothes, and quite a few pairs of Converse All Stars. Converse All Stars were our favorite type of shoes. We jammed all of that into my newsboy bag. Then we went downstairs and picked up the remote. With a few clicks we were above the option 'Live Newsies'.

"Here goes nothing" I muttered, grabbing Alexa's hand and selected the option of choice, I let the remote slip out of my hand as the screen lit up white.

A/N: yay Im all done. hope you liked it so far review please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TWO!

A/N: sorry I haven't updated. I just didn't think it was interesting then you four reviewed it and I was like "OHMIGOODNESSESSESS!" I was so excited, but my mom didn't let me post till school was over… D: but now school is over and I have another chapter :3 thanks to all who have reviewed. I've taken the comments in with gracious eyes (? at this point I have no clue what I am writing…). Anyway thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much

The blinding white light surrounded us as we were pushed and pulled through time itself. Then suddenly it stopped and we were thrown out of the bright white abyss. We hit the ground hard, well at least one of us did. Alexa was thrown on top of me, lucky witch…. I pushed her off and moaned a little, basically asking for pity. "Your not getting any pity from me Zeph. Come on get up, it's going to be dark soon and you don't want to be outside remember?" Alexa stated very matter-of-factly. "Yea, yea. I'm up." I mumbled, pushing myself to my feet. I looked in the bag, checking the contents. "We lost the shoes." I said glumly, "I guess they were to future forward." Which was weird because we still had a pair on.

"That sucks… come on we have got to go now." She said urgently and hurried down the darkened cobble street. The cool of night had set upon us as I quickly caught up with Alexa and pulled her into the nearest ally. "We will have to sleep on the streets tonight Lex. There ain't no way we're gonna get ta the lodging house now." I was fearing for our safety by then because I could hear the men at the bar drinking away. We ducked behind some crates and took shifts guarding, just to be sure. It had to be 12 o'clock when I couldn't wake Alexa, curse heavy sleepers, and I passed out. Well let's hope for the best.

I woke up first, no surprise there. There was a commotion outside the ally some fight was going on. I quickly shook Alexa awake, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" I yelled at her, yanking her up and pulling her to the streets. And then I saw where we were. We were at the Distribution Center and the people fighting were Jack Kelly and the Delancey Brothers. We quietly joined the back of the group of news boys watching the scene we have seen countless times come to life. What we didn't notice was that Mush had come up behind us that were until he asked, "Now what are two lovely ladies such as youse selves at the distribution centah foah?" Alexa jumped and I let out a shriek attracting more attention to us. They looked at us as if they have never before seen a lady in trousers in their short lives. "Ehhh… Well it's quite a long and awkward tale…" I stuttered. Alexa looked ate her 'eye candy' and I stifled a laugh.

"Well, now what youse names?" He asked, staring at Alexa. I nudged her and she bounced back into reality. "Oh. Oh! I'm Alexa Maria and this is my friend Zephyr Smith." She said startled. "Well Miss Alexa Maria, youse as beautiful as a sunrise on the Brooklyn Bridge." He said winking at her. Alexa blushed a deep cheery red and mumbled thanks. Then the bell rang.

A/N: Sorry I haven't gotten into the swing of things with the newsie talk. a little help maybe? thanks!


End file.
